Perfume
by Thesamemistakes
Summary: Nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero espera que la rubia huela su perfume. Espera que el pelirrojo no se de cuenta de lo mucho que significa su perfume para ella.(songfic)


**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de los personajes de miraculous, ni de la canción de Britney Spears.

* * *

 **Perfume- Britney Spears**

Marinette no podía dormir, estaba esperando la llamada de Nathanaël, su novio de ya 3 años. Él estaba en las afueras de París por negocios e iba a durar algunos días.

|~"Do I imagine it

Or do I see your stare?

Is there still longing there?

Oh, I hate myself, and I feel crazy"~|

Mientras espera la llamada, se acuerda, hace un mes atrás mientras iban caminando con Nathanaël por las calles de París . Estaban conversando, cuando se dio cuenta que su interés ya no estaba en su conversación, si no había cambiado donde estaba una mujer rubia caminando que hablaba por teléfono.

La oji-azul no había podido evitar sentir celos de la rubia que su novio estaba observando, está no era la primera vez. Oh cuanto se odia a sí misma, se sentía como una loca.

|~"Such a classic tale: Current girlfriend, ex girlfriend

I'm trying to be cool

Am I being paranoid?

Am I seeing things?

Am I just insecure?"~|

Es como el típico cuento de la novia celosa de la ex, pero no la podían culpar, no es normal que los ex's terminen siendo amigos. Cada vez que que cosas como estas pasaban ella intentaba mantenerse tranquila, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Pero marinette se sentía paranoica, últimamente había pillado a Nathanaël mirándola en repetidas ocasiones. Se estaba imaginando cosas? Ella siempre fue muy insegura y ahora no podía evitar estar celosa, la rubia era guapísima y fue la ex de su novio, acaso él todavía quería a la rubia?.

|~"I want to believe it's just you and me

Sometimes it feels

Like there's three of us in here baby"~|

En su primer aniversario de noviazgo, ellos fueron a cenar. El restaurante donde fueron era elegante, con diminutos platos de comida y gente vestida refinadamente.

Estaban comiendo su postre, cuando el teléfono del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar. Con un gesto de cabeza le pregunto si podía atender el teléfono. Marinette consciente de que podía ser algo importante, le hace señas para que conteste.

Al finalizar la llamada, el pelirrojo le pide disculpas pero que Chloe - su ex novia y mejor amiga- necesitaba hablar con él y que era importante. Intentando no sentirse celosa solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras él pagaba la cuenta y se iba.

|~"So I wait for you to call

And I try to act natural

Have you been thinking about her or about me?"~|

Ella esperaba que el pelirrojo la llamara para saber si a la rubia le había pasado algo malo, intentando estar tranquila. Pensaba él en ella mientras estaba con Chloe? Era su primer año como pareja y la dejaba botada por la rubia. Cuando él está con la rubia piensa en ella?

|~"And while I wait I put on my perfume

Yeah, I want it all over you

I got to mark my territory"~|

Mientras esperaba la llamada del pelirrojo aquella noche, se miró al espejo de cuerpo completó y se colocó su perfume. Eso era algo que siempre hacía, le gustaba saber que el pelirrojo cada vez que salía de su casa o estaba con ella, quedara con el olor de su perfume. Es como su marca, para que el mundo sepa que él esta con ella.

|~"I'll never tell, tell on myself

But I hope she smells my perfume

I'll never tell, tell on myself

But I hope she smells my perfume"~|

Ella jamás lo dirá en voz alta, ni tampoco va a admitirlo a sí misma pero espera que la rubia huela su perfume. Que la rubia sepa que él esta con ella ahora y no lo va a dejar por pequeñas inseguridades.

|~"I hide it well, hope you can't tell

But I hope she smells my perfume

I hide it well, hope you can't tell

But I hope she smells my perfume"~|

Lo esconde bien, sus inseguridades y lo que significa para ella el perfume. Espera que él no se de cuenta de lo territorial y celosa que es, en especial cuando él está con la rubia.

|~"I want to fill the room

When she's in it with you

Please don't forget me

Do I imagine it, or catch these moments?

I know you got history"~|

Ella quiere estar con él, cada vez que él está con la rubia. Por favor, que no la olvide cuando está con Chloe. A caso ella se lo imagina o justo ella ve esos momento en que los dos se miran, esos róces de cuerpo entre ellos. Ellos tienen historia, más de la que marinette le gustaría admitir.

|~"But I'm your girlfriend, now I'm your girlfriend

Trying to be cool

I hope I'm paranoid

That I'm just seeing things

That I'm just insecure"~|

Pero ahora marinette es su novia y no la rubia. Cada vez que están juntos intenta actuar normal, como si los celos no la comieran viva. Últimamente Nathanaël estaba volviendo a media noche, ella lo espera despierta y cuando él entraba a la habitación se hacía la dormida. Acaso habrá estado con la rubia?.

|~"I want to believe it's just you and me

Sometimes it feels

Like there's three of us in here baby"~|

Cuando él se acuesta a su lado, intentando hacer lo menos de ruido posible para que no se despierte, ella puede olor otro perfume de mujer, que no es el de ella. La ojo-azul conocía muy bien a la dueña del perfume. Acaso habrá estado con la rubia?

|~"So I wait for you to call

And I try to act natural

Have you been thinking about her or about me?

And while I wait I put on my perfume

Yeah, I want it all over you

I got to mark my territory"~|

Marinette sabe que esa noche no va a recibir la llamada del pelirrojo, por que él en verdad no estaba en un pequeño viaje de negocios. Esa era la excusa que le había dado a ella para estar con la rubia.

|~"I'll never tell, tell on myself

But I hope she smells my perfume

I'll never tell, tell on myself

But I hope she smells my perfume

I hide it well, hope you can't tell

But I hope she smells my perfume

I hide it well, hope you can't tell

But I hope she smells my perfume"~|

Marinette no durmió esa noche, al día siguiente cuando iba a su café favorito antes del trabajo, se tropezó con un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, que tanto conocía. Que hacia el ahí? No estaba en América? El como el caballero que siempre fue, le pidió disculpas y le invito un café.

Ella - por culpa del trabajo- tuvo que rechazar su oferta, pero el rubio fue insistente y la invito a cenar. Marinette aceptó, hace tanto tiempo que no veía al rubio. Además Nathanaël aún estaba en las afueras de París con la rubia.

Cuando marinette ya se había vestido para la cena con el rubio, se miró al espejo y se colocó su perfume favorito. Esa era la primera vez desde la secundaria que veía a Adrien. En el penúltimo año de secundaria la oji-azul había perdido la timidez para hablar con el y se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Estaba emocionada por ir a cenar con él.

* * *

Este es mi primer fanfic, hací que soy nueva en esto. Espero que les guste, diganme que les parecio.


End file.
